


That one fic where Junko meets mikan at hot topic

by little_maniac_2



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soft Junko, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_maniac_2/pseuds/little_maniac_2
Summary: Idfk man tell me if you want me to update
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	That one fic where Junko meets mikan at hot topic

Mikan was never really one to go to loud places, even malls or large shopping centers gave her anxiety and fear. But Ibuki didn’t want to go alone so she brought Mikan with her to the mall. They had made stops around the best places before stopping at the last destination, a place Mikan had never heard of. Hot Topic, of course, Ibuki was excited at all of the cool things like little guitar accessories and such. Mikan on the other hand just looked at the socks and pastel shirts. Maybe if she wore something like this she’d be able to feel more confident in herself. 

She looked at a shirt that was pastel purple and pink with a cartoon syringe printed on it. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at it hanging on the wall but when she failed to reach it she gave up. No way she could go ask for help, she’s sure that if she told Ibuki she’d be able to help but that was far too embarrassing and she already humiliated herself enough.

She sighed and turned around being knocked to the floor falling and landing in a lewd position as usual. Her face turned a scarlet color and she quickly scrambled to get herself up. “I-I’m sorry I wasn’t l-l-looking where I was going a-and... P-p-please, forgive me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m-” Mikans pleading was cut off as a taller blonde, blue-eyed girl curiously grabbed the violet-haired woman's chin. She pulled it up to her own face looking at her and eventually a smirk appeared, “You’re so annoying when you apologize, you should try and chill out a bit more, it’s so despairing.” Junko exclaimed, finally speaking words to the now flustered girl in front of her.

Mikan’s face only grew redder and redder as her eyes traced every bit of Junko’s body. Her hips were large and her breasts were nothing less than generous. Mikan looked down to her own pale almost sickly skin, she fiddled with the badges that wrapped tight around her skin. Junko looked back down at her with a somewhat loving look that almost made Tsumiki audible gasp. “What are you doing if you keep biting your lip like that it’ll burst!! What a shame cause I was looking forward to kissing you too.” She let out a mischievous grin. Mikan on the other hand couldn’t bring words to her mouth, she was shocked. Surely this had to be a joke, some sick prank right?

“Anyway!! You were looking at that shirt weren’t you sugartits?” She winked pointing at the same long-sleeved shirt Mikan had been eyeing. “O-oh Uhm, y-y-yes I was but I don’t really need it..” The smaller girl stuttered out looking up at Junko. Junko was just as confused as she was mesmerized about this girl. She seemed to have endless amounts of despair. Her large purple eyes stared up like a puppy desperate for attention.

“Let me buy it for you, cutie! My shift is almost over too.” She winked taking the shirt off the rack, Mikan went to protest but Junko put a hand over her mouth and shushed her. It was harsh, sure, but she was fascinated. This was an adventure just good enough to cure Junko’s boredom, she was going to take care of this puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want the to continue


End file.
